An interesting meeting
by Jaeblack
Summary: I was thinking.. What would have happened if a magic user met up with Loki and his kids? What would their reaction be, esp Loki's? This was a one shot, but I decided to expand it. Its rated for some language.
1. An interesting meeting

_**A/n: **__ I own nothing but the character Jae. Just a one shot that popped in my head as I was watching T.V. This is set after the Avengers movie._

**An interesting meeting**

She walked across the black sand beach, not pausing to notice the beauty of the sunset that was going on around her. The sky was filled with red,orange and pink clouds as behind her the lava slowly went into the sea, setting off a brilliant display of steam, and lightening within the steam cloud. She noticed the black sand falling from the sky and briefly frowned before quickening up her pace so she could meet back up with her friends.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped in surprise. She saw a man with a horse, a girl, a dog, a snake and 2 boys. The dog looked up, sniffing then growling towards her. The dog ran, growling snapping and baring its teeth. It stopped just before her, growled and before she even thought, she brought her hand down on its nose and stated "Bad dog." as if she was correcting her puppy. When her brain finally realized exactly WHAT she had hit (Not a dog, but a Wolf!), she gulped, her eyes closed and said a prayer for a quick death, before she heard a loud laugh come from the man. She opened up her eyes and saw the Wolf laying down with its paws on its muzzle, whimpering and whining.

She heard the man call the Wolf (Fenrir) over to him. Her eyes widened in surprise and shook her head, thinking to herself there could be no reason for a Norse God to be on Earth... But then again, with the luck that ran in her family she shouldn't be surprised. She gathered up her courage and walked forward, following Fenrir before stopping short and eyeing the man in front of her. She did a mental eye roll and nod, knowing that the family luck had encompassed her yet again. She gave a rueful grin, wondering in her mind exactly what she had done in a former life to marry into the family that had "Trouble finds me, I don't go looking for trouble" and have it pass along to her.

She dropped a curtsey in front of the man and said in a (what she hoped was a steady voice) voice "Greetings Lord Loki."

Loki looked her up and down, her head rising up and her blue-green eyes locked on him. He smirked, finding something funny and nodded to her, saying in a bored voice "You may rise, mortal." She rose up, cursing under her breath that her staff was in her backpack, the pain in her knee and leg causing her to inhale sharply.

She spoke softly to the rest "Greetings Lady Hela, Mistress of Death. Greetings Lord Jormungandr, Greetings Lord Narfi and Lord Vali. Greetings Lord Fenrir, I am sorry to have mistaken you for a dog and hit you. " She dropped a slight curtsey to each one of the Gods.

Loki looked at her, grabbing her by the throat and whispered harshly "What is it you wish mortal? Why is it you approach us? Who sent you?"

She gulped and looked at him wide-eyed, shaking her head ad trying to answer him, gasping for air as she started to see spots before he let her go, her body falling to the ground. She gasped for air, before feeling the jolt of pain hit her. She bit down on her lower lip hard, before getting up and glaring at him.

She hissed softly at him "I want NOTHING from you, Lord of Chaos and Mischief. No one sent me. All I was doing was taking a walk to meet up with my brother and sister-in-law. If you did NOT wish to be disturbed perhaps "My Lord (sarcastically)" you might have used your magic to hide yourselves."

His children watched the by-play between their father and the mortal, Hela smirking slightly feeling perhaps her father had met his match with this one. Fenrir was confused, unsure how to feel about this woman who hit him, then apologized for it. There was something almost familiar about this female, but he couldn't place it. Jormungandr blinked slowly and his long tongue slither out, tasting the air. He recognized the scent. She had been touched by one of his, an old one and lived to tell about it. Narfi and Vali watched silently, wearing identical frowns on their faces.

Loki blinked, a look of shock on his face, then one of fury as he took a step forward, all but growling out "You DARE to speak to me like that?" One of his hands holding a green flame, his eyes narrowing as he watched her.

Her own eyes narrowed at the absolute gall of this God to threaten her. It was not her fault that he didn't use magic to ward his meeting dammit. Her own anger was rising up, she didn't even flinch as he stepped forward. Her own magic flared out from her, the waves started picking up and crashing harder to the shoreline, reaching them and threatening to drag them into the ocean.

Narfi and Vali stepped forward to defend their father, as did Fenrir, but Hela and Jormungandr stopped them. Hela whispering something to the three boys before all of them turned to watch what would happen next.

Loki's eyes went wide and he opened up his mouth to speak but she was not done yet. She waved her hand at him, silencing him before she stepped forward not once, but twice all but coming nose to nose with the God.

She took a deep breath, her blue-green eyes all but turning black as she whispered harshly to him. "Perhaps I should turn you over on my knee like I have had to do to my child, when he was 5 years old. I grow tired of your games, Mischief Maker. Too bad you are such an asshole. If you weren't I'd introduce you to a friend of mine who makes it his life's mission to create Chaos, Havoc, Mischief and fun. He'd probably give up his first-born to pick your brain, but I know his wife wouldn't allow it to happen."

She nodded her head slightly to the children, getting a nod back from Jormungandr. Hela smirked and nodded, while Fenrir,Narfi and Vali did not acknowledge her. She turned on her heel and started to limp away as dignified as she could, grabbing her staff from her backpack to help her walk. The waves starting to recede before she heard Hela's voice say "He warded the area. None of us realized there was magic users on this planet. Because you were of magic, you were able to get in."

She stopped and slowly turned around, pointing her staff at the ground beneath her feet and muttering an incantation. The area glowed bright red for a second before it vanished and she nodded. She then stated softly "You are safe now from magic users. When I leave, I nor any other magic user will be able to get in." She then waved her staff and unsilenced Loki before placing her staff back on the ground.

Hela asked with laughter to her voice "What is your name, Sorceress? And perhaps do you have time to teach me the spell to silence my father? It would come in handy." Loki glared at Hela, as did her brothers.

She shook her head exasperatingly, knowing she was late to meeting her family but deciding to answer the child. "Mistress of Death, You and your brother Jormungandr may call me Jae. For the rest of you... Call me the Dark Sorceress for that is what I have been called."

Jae limped out of the ward she set up before anything else coud be said. Hela turned and looked at her father, a smirk on her face and stated "Father, I quite like her!" She laughed and hid behind Jormungandr before her father could get her.

Jae collapsed just out of the wards, letting out a soft whimper of pain before rummaging in her bag and pulling out a pain relieving potion and downing it in two gulps. She gently massaged her right leg and knee before getting up and apparating away, not noticing Loki watching her with an unreadable look on his face.


	2. Sleipnir

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing but the character Jae.**

_**Meeting Sleipnir**_

Sleipnir snorted in amusement as his sister Hela retold the story of the meeting between their father Loki, and the Sorceress Jae that they had met up with on the beach. He thought to himself that this woman had quite the courage to stand toe-to-to against their father and not back down. Then again, Sleipnir thought to himself, she is a Sorceress so she would know how to defend herself better than most on the planet. She seemed to have entranced Hela, although it could be that Jae saw Hela as a person, not just as "Death" and did not seem to be put off by the way Hela looked. Sleipnir sighed, wishing he would have met her. Anyone that could handle their father in the way she could was worth meeting, not to mention the way thier father seemed to be contemplating the egnima that this Sorceress seemed to be.

Hela noticed the sigh and ruffled her brothers mane while sending another group of warriors off to Valhalla, and another group of murders to the lowest level to live out their after life.

Hela whispered in his ear "You wish you could have met her,brother?" Sleipnir nodded and munched on an apple,not bothering to answer his sister. Hela glanced at him, a slight crooked smile on her lips as she stated "If you wish, I know where she is."

Sleipnir whipped his head up and narrowed his eyes at his sister, saying in a low voice "You will send me to meet this Sorceress? I do so wish to meet the one that has vexed Father and my brothers."

Hela laughed with child-like glee,clapping her hand in delight as she nodded her head to her brother. She stood up,walking towards a door and nodded for him to follow. She touched the door in 4 quick and random spots before placing a necklace around his neck. She opened up the door and turned to her brother softly stating "You will have two hours until you will be forced to return by the necklace. Oh, and tell the young Sorceress hello for me and see if you can get her to tell the secret of making father go quiet. I grow weary of hearing him trying to figure out how she was able to one up him."

Sleipnir snorted and nodded to his sister before stepping into the door. He felt the air rushing and squeezing all around him before he landed gently on his hooves,blinking his eyes to adjust to the sudden and bright sunlight. He looked around and saw he was in a vast meadow, full of flowers and trees. His head shot up as he heard laughter and he followed the sound until he came upon a child riding on what seemed to be a stick that had twigs sticking out of it. Sleipnir whinnied and the child fell off, looking up with wide eyes and screamed "MUM! I found a horse! Can I keep him?"

Sleipnir heard someone come running as he made his way closer to the child. He butted the child,trying to get him to stand. The child looked at him in awe, raising a trembling hand and placing it on his muzzle,petting him softly. Sleipnir looked up and into the eyes of the Sorceress. She felt him look him over and stiffen slightly, looking at the child that was in-between them. She placed a hand on the child and stated in a soft voice "Michael, why don't you go into the house and have Ravi get you a snack? I wish to check out the horse you found to make sure he is okay." The child looked like he was about to argue, but took one look at the Sorceress and ran into the house. As soon as the child was in the house the Sorceress' heated gaze settled on him and she spoke harshly at him "Why has the God of Mischief and Chaos sent his son, Lord Sleipnir to find me? Does he wish me and my son dead? All because I stumbled across them and he didn't better prepare his area to make sure nothing could cross?"

Sleipnir took a step back, his eyes wide as he did not expect this. He gulped a few times before he shifted into a human form which would make it easier for him to speak to her. After he shifted he held out his hands and spoke in a low voice, "My father does not know I am here. My brothers and sister spoke of your meeting and I wished to meet with you also. Hela offered me a chance to meet you and I took it. I just wished to meet the Sorceress that has so vexed and confused them..."

Jae blinked and took a step back, letting out the breath she had been holding in. She shook her head, trying to figure out what to do. There was no way she was going to allow him entrance into her home. She called for Ravi, and asked him to bring out snacks, watching as Sleipnir jumped up at seeing her elf,. She snickered and giggled a bit while she conjured up two chairs and a table. Ravi brought the snacks and drinks before popping out again, Sleipnir looking on in fascination at the little creature. They sat down and Jae sipped her tea.

Sleipnir sipped the tea also, then blurted out "Who was that creäture?"

Jae chuckles and states "He is my servant. Ravi is a house elf. You said your sister knew where I was... Why is it she knew that?"

Sleipnir responds "She finds you intriguing. You've enchanted or entranced her. When she told me the story I could see the respect she had for you. You could say that you are her favourite mortal. What that means is she is watching you from time to time to make sure you and your family are fine. My sister means no harm, Sorceress. In fact, she told me to tell you "Hello" from her. Oh, and she wishes for me to ask you what was the spell you used to make our father silent."

Jae chuckles and shakes her head,giving him a slight smile before she stands up. Sleipnir rises also and she waves her hand, getting rid of the table,chairs and food. She leans over and places a soft kiss on his cheek before she takes a few steps back, grinning at seeing the confusion in his eyes.

" You may call me Jae, Sleipnir. I have enjoyed speaking to you. You, and your sister are more than welcome to visit me at anytime. Tell your sister I said hello also, and that I won't give up my secret weapon against your father. After all, I am just a mere mortal so I do need every advantage I can against him. I do need to get going. My son and I have somewhere to be in 20 minutes. " Jae states softly and winks at him.

Sleipnir looks at her in shock and nods his head, a strange feeling overwhelming as he hears her words. He takes her hand and drops a kiss on the back of it before he grabs the necklace and lets it take him back to his sister, knowing she is probably going to be right at the door awaiting his arrival wanting to hear everything that went on.


	3. Hela's unexpected visit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing other than Jae. I'm just playing in the mighty world of the** **Avengers**._

**Hela's unexpected visit**

Jae sighs as she sips her hot tea laced with whiskey, her fingers wrapping around the mug as she sits on the porch overlooking the ocean. The house is finally quiet, and clean. Ravi is off duty tonight and Michael is in bed sleeping. Jae tilts her chair back slightly and sticks her feet up on the railing. She lets the soothing sound of the ocean waves wash over her, and prays that tonight will be the night she finally sleeps without awakening from nightmares.

She stiffens hearing a loud rumble of thunder, frowning as she notices the full moon and no clouds that the eye can see. Ravi pops to her side and tugs on her shirt. She turns and looks at him, as he tells her that this is not a natural storm. She shoos him in the house, with orders to protect Michael, and if need be to take him to safety. Ravi frowns, not wanting to leave her but nods his head and pops to the young Masters side. Jae winces, hearing a loud crack of thunder and then the sky lit bright enough for someone to think it was daylight. Jae sees the ground open up in front of her and a figure rises out. She snorts, putting two and two together and then wonders if all Gods have such a dramatic entrance.

Hela walks to her and sits down, a pensive look on her face. Jae sits back down, calls for Ravi and tells him it was a false alarm. Ravi's eyes go wide recognizing the one sitting with his Mistress and hurries off without being told. He comes back with a bottle of Firewhiskey, 2 glasses and sets them on the table before squeaking out "Greetings Mistress of Death" before popping back into the house. Hela looks startled and Jae shrugs her shoulders slightly, not going to let her know of course Ravi would recognize her since he sat in on story time with Michael.

Jae grabs the bottle and pours two drinks. She sips hers and watches Hela silently, wondering what has brought her here. She waits for Hela to talk, not sure if she wants to hear what Hela has to say. Hela grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp, her eyes blinking and a slight grin on her face thinking she has found a new favourite drink. She slams the glass on the table and looks at Jae. Jae looks back,squelching the urge to scream out "Talk already,damn you." and waits.

"You spoke with my brother Sleipnir. Tis all he can talk about with me. You refused to tell him the spell to make my father shut up." Hela states.

Jae blinks, wondering if at first Hela is jealous that Sleipnir spent time talking to her, then wondering if Death is pissed at her for not sharing a spell. Jae nods her head,agreeing with Hela and takes a gulp of the firewhiskey waiting to see what else Hela has to say.

"Jormungandr wishes to meet with you,Sorceress. He has the ability to shift into human form, so you would not have to worry about a snake wandering around looking for you," Hela states softly, the look on her face becoming more pensive.

"I see," Jae states,her eyes narrowing and deciding to not wait for Death to speak again.

"What else do you wish to share? Do not deny that there is something else. The look on your face says there is. Spit it out, Death. I dislike feeling as if I am someones play toy." Jae says, trying to keep a hold of her temper.

Hela blinks and looks at her silently as if weighing her options. She pours herself another drink and downs it before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Fenrir wishes also to meet you. I do not know why. He has not spoken except for once about when you crashed in on the family reunion. I would be there, or Sleipnir when this happens..." Hela trails off, looking at Jae.

Jae blinks and downs the rest of her drink before pouring another. This is not what she expected when this started. Jae opens up her mouth to speak but not before another voice chimes in.

"Bad doggy won't hurt my Mistress. Let him come. Mistress will give him a beating if he starts anything. Ravi will protect Mistress also." Ravi states, peeking his head out the door,glaring at Hela.

Jae shakes her head,glancing at Ravi and raising her brow at him. Ravi stands his ground, glaring defiantly at Death of all people. Jae runs her fingers thru her hair trying to calm the giggles that threaten to bust out, not wanting Ravi nor Hela to think she finally has lost her mind. Jae takes a deep breath and lets it out, hoping that now she may talk without being sent to the funny farm.

"Give me your best guess as to why your brother would even think I would contemplate a meeting with him. Hell, I smacked him on the muzzle thinking he was a dog, not a wolf. I seem to remember that he was not really pleased with me after that,"Jae states to Hela before turning to Ravi. "And you... You do not piss off the Mistress of Death Ravi. I would definitely be lost without you. I would have to start a war to bring you back."

Ravi ducks his head slightly but not able to hide the wide smile on his face before launching himself at her and hugging her tightly. He knew his Mistress loved him but to threaten Mistress Death incase something went on made him feel warm. Hela just raises a brow, hearing the warning in her voice, but pleased that Jae would dare to state what she did.

"I believe the reason Fenrir wishes to meet is because of the first meeting. He told me he was in shock that you treated him like a dog, and not a wolf. You confused him, by doing that and then apologizing for the smack," states Hela.

Jae nods her head and decides to ask a few questions before Hela has to leave.

"Do all Gods use a magical storm to bring them to Midgard? Or is it just you? I know Sleipnir did not. And what is this that I am your favourite mortal?"Jae states softly while picking Ravi up and placing him on her lap so that way there she'd be more comfortable.

Hela blinks and looks at her with surprise, knowing who uses the storm but not knowing how much she should say before giving up and deciding she might as well tell everything.

"I do not use a storm to bring me. I use a door portal which works best for me at night on Midgard. When it is night, I can stay longer. As for the storm.. I am unsure if I can tell you but I will. My uncle Thor is the one that can use it to bring him here. From what I have heard he has a female he is in love with so he comes quite often. There are reasons as to why you are my favourite mortal, and in extension your family. Some I cannot say, but two of the main reasons are that you treat me as a normal person, not a freak. Second reason... Well you did not back down against Loki. You called him an ass and told him basically if he was nicer you would have taken him to meet someone who would have given up their first-born son and you shut him up." Hela grins slightly at her, watching Ravi's eyes widen in shock as he processes everything.

"Mistress Death is no freak...Yous beat the God of Mischief? Ravi knew his Mistress is the bestest in the world but this just proves it!" Ravi squeaks out, looking up at his Mistress with wide eyes as Jae glares at Hela and blushes at Ravi's praise.

"Hela, should I be worried about your uncle Thor? Does he even know that I met all of you? Will I find him on my doorstep one of these days also?" Jae asks.

Hela blinks and ponders for a moment before answering. "I don't think you need to worry about him. He knows nothing about what went on and I know my brothers would not tell him anything. The only one besides Sleipnir and I that would show up here might be Heimdallr, for he does see everything. If he did come down I would hope it would be to find out why we visit, and nothing more."

Jae nods and looks out over the ocean, seeing the pale pink and orange glow of the sun starting to rise up. Hela sighs and gets up. Ravi launches himself at Hela, hugging her tightly at her waist before going back to Jae. Hela looks at Ravi and Jae in shock, but smiles and kisses the top of Ravis head. Ravi blushes and hugs her again before Jae gives her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Hela hugs her back, trying not to cry at how normal she feels right now. Hela skips down the steps and towards her portal before Jae says something to stop her in her tracks.

"Tell both your brothers I will meet them. I would appreciate it if both you and Sleipnir would be here for the meeting with Fenrir. Tell him to be on his best behavior or else I will allow my dog to have him as a snack." Ravi giggles and looks at Hela with wide eyes, his ears flapping at the speed of light as he nods his head agreeing with Jae.

Hela chuckles and nods before stepping into the portal, but not before hearing Jae state "Damn Ravi, my life isn't weird enough but now I seem to have adopted a few Norse God kids."

Ravi giggles and states "Mistress yous life has never not been wierd or normal. Yous just raised yous life to a higher degree of wierd."


	4. In which Jormungandr fears for his life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Only characters I own are Jae,Ravi, Kharon and Michael.**_

_**Thanks to Purple n Blue wings for the review, and to all the rest that have fav'ed or put this humble story on alert.**_

**In which Jormungandr fears for his life.**

Jae watched her son try to surf. To be honest, he was falling off more than staying up but he was having fun. Jae grinned before returning to her paperwork, Kharon sat by her side, watching his young Master play in the waves. He thumps his tail, making Jae frown as the ground vibrated under her and messed up the documents she had to finish up today. She grumbles as she hears Kharon whine. She places a hand on his head, trying to still him long enough so she can finish the last paragraph. She gives up, hearing a loud whine as Michael comes out of the water and running towards them. Ravi pops beside her with food and drink as Michael flops on the ground, shaking his head at Kharon getting him wet. Jae chuckles as Ravi raises a brow and then scurries out-of-the-way as a massive pink tongue comes out, licking Michael.

Kharon growls and looks up, running off as the ground shakes. His heads barking as one, a figure in the distance stopping dead in its tracks. Jae and Michael race to keep up with the massive dog as it finally stops and sits in front of a tall,well dressed male. Kharons heads watch the strange man as he continues to growl, one head baring his teeth as the male stands as if he is frozen,the only movement coming from the males light green eyes as they dart back and forth keeping an eye on the heads. Jae finally falls aside Kharon and lays a hand on his head, telling him that he is a bad puppy for running away. Kharon whines as the male raises a brow, wondering if perhaps he is about to be eaten by this extremely large so-called puppy. Michael looks over the male, his confusion clear in his eyes as he looks to his mother. Jae grins slightly before telling Michael that its okay, that she was expecting him but was not sure when he'd show up. They head back to the food, Kharon whines and nudges his Mistress' side, trying to get back into her good graces. Jormungandr chuckles slightly before sitting on the grass and begins to speak.

"I wish to thank you for allowing me to come to speak to you,Sorceress. You are full of surprises you told Hela that you had a dog, I honestly did not expect to find a Cerberus since I thought they were restricted Hel. Does my sister know of the type of dog you have as your pet, Sorceress?" Jormungandr chuckles softly, a slight grin on his lips.

"My pleasure Jormungandr. Actually Hela does not know. She should really do a head count considering when I was 11 I was part of a group that met up with a Cerberus. Let me tell you, we all but died til I by singing to it that it would sleep." Jae replies, raising an eyebrow at Jormungandr.

Micheal watches the by-play back and forth his eyes going wide before cutting in. "Wait...Wait.. Wait... Hela? Jormungandr? Hel? Are you all named for the Old Norse Gods?"

Jormungandr raises a brow and tells the boy no. He can see the boy trying to figure out what is going on.

Michael looks at Jormungandr and blinks before the words come rushing out of his mouth.. "Wait.. Are you saying that you are the Norse God Jormungandr?"

He finally realizes that Jae never told her son. His eyes narrow and he looks at her in anger before speaking."You never told your son about meeting us? Why is that? Are we some sort of freak side show that you decided to humour?"

Michael turns and looks at his mother with disbelief before stating "Wait wait WAIT... You said you had dreams about them. You never said that you MET them. Why not?"

Jae cringes hearing both of them,trying to find the right words to explain why she kept them a secret. She gives up, and just blurts it out. "I never told him because I was not sure if I could. Every time I meant to ask, I'd get thrown another curve ball. I was not sure IF you wanted to remain secret,or if you'd allow me to tell him. I figured I'd keep him out of it in case you did not wish anyone else to know. I didn't want anything to happen to him.."

Jormungandr blinks and settles back down, feeling like a fool. None of them ever did say that she could tell her son. Ravi only knew because he was there when Hela popped in. He gives her a sheepish smile and says in a soft voice. "You are right. I am sorry. I just thought you'd tell him. It never occurred to me or the rest that you not telling him. I will speak to the others and see if they have any problems,but I doubt it."

Jae nods and gets an evil smirk on her face before saying softly, but loud enough for her son to hear. "It was fun to see him race to the books to figure out whom I was dreaming about. Or even try to remember what he knew about it before having to run to the books."

Michael looks at his mother in shock before blurting out "Mum!" as Jae laughs softly and Jormungandr smiles. Michael huffs and gets up, heading back into the ocean to try to surf.

"So, should I be worried that the world is going to end since you do not have your tail in your mouth?" asks Jae,winking at him.

"Mmmm... Not yet. Maybe tomorrow if I feel like it." chuckled Jormungandr.

"Do I need to worry about your father showing up? Or perhaps Vali? Narfi maybe? I do know that neither of them were amused with what I did,Jor." says Jae as her teeth bite down on her lower lip, her gaze going to her son.

"Narfi and Vali will not be able to find you unless they ask my sister. I honestly do not think they were that mad. for Narfi did say you had much courage to stand up to our father.. As for our father well, I'd like to think that since he has no bothered you in six months you are fine. But to be quite honest I am unsure. I believe he would not harm Michael if he could help it. He learned many things when he tried to take over Midgard, and many more when he met you. I feel he is wary of you, since he was easily taken down by you." states Jormungandr.

"I only took your father down because I had surprise on my side. Hell, if I didn't have that I would have been dust. The next time I see him he could overpower me. He is older than I am, he knows more magic than I do and has had more time to practice it. Hell, I'm only 25 years old. I could never match your father if it came to that. All of you talk as if I am this super powerful magic user. I'm powerful for a female, but I am not in your fathers league." states Jae softly, her voice trembling slightly as she keeps watch on Michael.

"You give yourself too little credit, Jae. You are powerful. Powerful enough I can feel the magic coming off you. Michael is the same, only it comes out in bursts. You'd put up one hell of a fight, and in my opinion you'd hurt Loki probably bad enough to make him have to go away. He can sense that also. Why do think he did not go after you when he was silenced? Or even after you left the area you had warded? Or hell... even now." Jormungandr states angrily, grabbing her arm and ignoring Kharons warning growl. He yanks her arm and turns her to face him, wondering if he was about to be eaten.

Jae looks at him and shakes her head before pulling her arm from his grasp and placing a hand on one of Kharons heads, rubbing it absently as she tries to calm herself enough to the point where she can speak without her voice shaking. She takes a deep shaky breath before speaking. "I believe you had best leave now. Kharon is itching to eat you, and honestly I do not think I can hold him back any longer. He knows you have hurt me. Go, before something happens."

Jormungandr sighs and gets up, keeping his eyes on the Cerberus and takes a step back. As he walks to the ocean where Michael is, she hears his comment being brought up by the wind. "You are strong but lack faith in yourself. You'd do massive damage if it came down to it. Perhaps my sister was wrong about you. You might be quite intelligent for someone of Midgard, but you are also quite stupid."

Jae growls hearing his words and summons her son straight out of the ocean before letting her magic go wild, aiming at the ocean where Jormungandr went under, allowing the currents to become deadly. She tells her son to go inside, along with Kharon and turns to the sea before applying the bubble head charm and sticking her head under so he could hear her. She all but hisses out "You have NO idea what I can nor cannot do, serpent. How dare you speak like that to me. I am the mortal here, not YOU.. not your sister.. brothers nor father. I am. Go suck on your tail and do not bother coming back if all you are going to do is insult me. If I wished for that, I'd track your father down." She lifts her head out of the ocean and walks to the house, shaking her head all the way.


	5. In which Loki learns a few things

_**Disclaimer: Yep, same as the chapters before. Don't own the Avengers tho I would love an option to buy Loki and Dr. Banner. Don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters tho I would love the option to buy Luna,Teddy and Dobby. I'd like the option to rent out Harry if I could. I do own Jae,Ravi,Michael and Kharon.**_

_**An 1: I am sorry for the first update. I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter. I tossed up chapter 4 again, instead of this one. Not to mention that FF is not co-operating with the line breaks. Thank-you to all of you that reviewed,fav'ed or put this humble little story on alert.**_

_**An2: I had trouble with this chapter. The conversation between Loki and Michael wouldn't flow the way I wanted it to. I am not really satisfied with it, but I am hoping it works well.**_

**In which Loki learns a few things.**

**She bolts up in bed, sweat pouring off her body as she flings the covers off and runs to her sons room. She throws open the door and sees him sleeping peacefully in the moon light. Her body starts to tremble as the adrenaline rush leaves her body and she grabs onto the side of the door to keep herself upright. She takes a few shaky steps and leaving his room, heading down the stairs practically willing herself not to fall. She makes it outside and collapses in the nearest chair. She pulls her knees up to her chest, lays her head on her knees and hugs her body tight as the tears fall. She takes a deep shaky breath trying to control her emotions, feeling the magic rolling off her. She hears the wind howling and the ocean crashing on the beach. She closes her eyes tighter and breathes deep, trying to calm herself before she looses total control.**

**Ravi watches quietly,knowing that if he approaches he would get tossed about. His heart is breaking watching her try to control it. He feels the wind picking up, sees her hair flying every which way as her fists tighten and blood begins to seep out from under her nails. He holds his breath, then he grabs the side of the door and prays that she can bring it under control soon.**

**Loki watches wide eyed as all this happens. He feels the magic all but pouring off of her, the air is crackling with her magic as she gets up and stumbles down the stairs getting away from her home. He hears her let out a scream, one of pain and terror before falling to her knees on the sand. He steps forward as Ravi runs down the steps trying to get to her, but the wind picks up even more,making the willow trees bend dangerously and Ravi has to hold onto dear life to the railing. Loki steps forward, feeling her magic stabbing and burning him as he tries to reach her. He grimaces and realizes that her magic thinks he is trying to hurt her and quickly focuses at trying to help her, hoping her magic can pick it up. With each step forward he feels her the stabbing and burning lessen from her magic until he reaches her. He whispers a spell and before she drops to the ground he catches her. The wind and the ocean dies down the instant she becomes unconscious He carries her up to the steps where Ravi is and follows him inside. Loki sets her down on the couch as Ravi places a blanket over her, watching Loki silently and with wide eyes.**

**Ravi places himself between Loki and his Mistress, his wide eyes staring at him unblinkingly before stating in a low squeaky voice,**_**"Ravi wishes to thank yous for helping but wonders whys yous was here in the first place Lord Loki." **_

**Loki blinks and wonders exactly what this creature is. He nods his head slightly to Ravi and speaks softly, **_"__**I came to speak to her,that is all. What the hell happened out there with her?"**_

**Ravi tilts his head, not about to tell this God anything but the barest facts. Loki's fault, Ravi thinks, this is happening more and more. Ravi replies softly, **_**"Is a nightmare,nothing more. Nothing for yous to be concerned about."**_

**Loki stares at him, raising an eyebrow his whispers softly and angrily at him **_**"Just a nightmare? I think not. A nightmare would NOT cause what I just saw. A nightmare would cause tears, not magic so out of control that the ocean would have swallow her up if I had not stepped in."**_

**Ravi growls softly towards him, and all but lashes out **_**"Nothing that concerns you, God. Ravi is a good elf. Yous think Ravi will tell yous anything without his Mistress permission? Nope. Ravi would die than tell yous anything that yous could or would use against her."**_

**Loki growls and takes a step forward before hearing foot steps in the hallway. Ravi turns and sees Michael standing in the doorway looking wide eyed at Loki. Michael looks at Ravi then sees his mum on the couch and runs to her as Ravi places a hand on Michaels shoulder. Michael turns as Ravi whispers something in his ear, and Michael nods, looking at Loki. Michael bows stiffly at Loki before stating softly, **_**"I thank you Lord Loki for calming my mother. Ravi, please goto the kitchen and make us some food and drink. We will be right behind you I promise."**_

**Ravi nods his head to the young Master before shooting Loki a look as if to say "You harm either I will kill you." Loki nods his head to Ravi, understanding what was not said before he takes a look around the room. His eyes settle on a few photographs on the wall, recognizing Jae, although she is quite young in most of them, but not recognizing the man she is in the picture with, nor the rest of the people that are in various photographs. He follows Michael into the kitchen and sits down. Ravi places a plate of food in-front of them and Loki realizes just how long he has been here as the rays of the morning sun filter through the trees and into the room. Loki looks at Ravi and Michael, Michael diving into the food as if he had not eaten in two days and smirks, thinking that the child reminds him of Thor in his manner of eating. Ravi smacks Michael on his arm and raises a brow to him. Michael gulps and slows down eating while Loki doesn't bother to hide his own amusement as he sips the bitter black drink that was placed in-front of him. He eats the fruit and finds it quite good.**

_**"The photographs you were looking at were of my mum and dad, also my Aunt Luna who has the silver blonde hair and Uncle Harry who is the black haired one. My uncle George is in some of them, he is the one with red hair."**_** states Michael, sipping his juice.**

_**"Why are you here,Lord Loki? I do not recall my mother stating that she has spoken to you since the first meeting, unlike a few others I know she has met up with a handful of times afterwards." **_**Michael states states softly, half a smirk on his face as he sees the gobsmacked expression on Loki's face.**

**Loki sits back in the chair, not knowing what to say. He had no clue that his children had been visiting her. He sits confused, not liking this feeling one bit before speaking. **_**"You confuse me. You are a child, yet you are sitting here,very calmly as if this happens to you all the time. My children have been coming here to speak to your mother, which I had no clue about. Your mother has nightmares bad enough that she looses control of her magic. What in the name of Hel is going on here? **_

**Michael gazes at him coolly but his mind is a chaotic mess. He won't answer most of those questions, but knowing if he doesn't he could get his ass beaten by the God. He decides to speak, and if the God doesn't like what he has to say, so be it. **_**"I may be a child but I am,or will be a Lord when I turn of age. I am eight years old and I have been learning how to walk the walk,talk the talk and the art of hiding emotions by watching my mother when she deals with arrogant berks. So in a way, you could say this is normal for me. As for your children coming here, as if we could stop them. Obviously, my mother cannot stop Gods, or Goddesses coming to visit. I hardly think that there is a known spell on Earth to stop you to go where ever you wish. And as for the nightmares, I have no clue. After all, I am only an eight year old child, am I not?" **_

**Michael sits back and sticks out his tongue at the God, inside snickering and wondering what the God's next move will be. He knows he is playing with fire, but it is nice just for once to hold all the cards and piss others off. He now understands why his mum gets a few looks of awe, and also of hatred thrown her way when she walks into the room, or after she has spoken with people.**

**Loki smirks and nods his head to the young child, understanding exactly what was unsaid. He rises up and starts to head out before turning and tossing out one last parting shot to Michael. **_**"Tell your mum I will be back to speak to her. As for being just an eight year old child, you certainly do have some childish qualities but you also hold yourself as a proper young man when you are plowing through your breakfast like someone is about to take it away from you. Perhaps in about 70 years you might be equal to your mum when it comes to hiding your emotions, young one. As of right now, you cannot hide them very well."**_

**Loki nods his head to Ravi, giving him a slight bow as the elf watches the by play. Ravi returns the bow with a small smile gracing his lips as Michael sits pouting and frowning trying to figure out how the God had bested him. Loki laughs softly at the look on Michaels face and steps out into the sunlight, vowing to figure out the enigma of the Sorceress and her family. Little does Loki realize that he would soon have some of the answers that he sought, but they would also raise more questions.**


	6. Tempers fly,secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: Yep, same as the chapters before. Don't own the Avengers tho I would love an option to buy Loki and Dr. Banner. Don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters tho I would love the option to buy Luna,Teddy and Dobby. I'd like the option to rent out Harry if I could. I do own Jae,Ravi,Michael and Kharon.**

**An: Harry,Luna and Teddy show up in this chapter. This is a-lot more in-depth, and darker than the other chapters.**

_**In which Harry learns a few things, and looses everything.**_

Jae sits silently against the willow tree, her unblinking gaze staring out at the moonlit ocean. She shakes her head, trying to make sense of why in the world Loki of all people would come to her home, knock her unconscious and then have a talk with her eight year old son. Nothing made sense at all. Her damn son sulked for five days straight because Loki practically told him that he wore his heart on his sleeve dammit. She had no clue that when they started going to those god awful dinners and parties that Michael had been watching her, taking everything in. For fuck sake he's a child, her child. Only damn reason she went to them was so he could meet other magical children besides Teddy. Well that and the fact that Luna dragged her to them stating if Harry had to go, so didn't she. Jae grimaces and runs her fingers through her hair thinking of them. Now her son has not spoken to her in two days, and she has no clue what to do to make things right again.

_**~~~~Flashback,three days ago~~~~**_

Harry tumbles out of the floo,Luna flying out not thirty seconds after him and crashing into him. Jae runs into the living-room seeing them there and trying to figure out what in hell is going on. Before Harry or Luna can say a word Teddy and then Michael come sliding out of the floo, Michael running to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly whispering how sorry he was. Jae blinks and looks to Harry, finally seeing the look of fury on his face. He tells both kids to get out of the room,whips out his wand and shuts the door muttering a locking spell. He then turns and rounds on Jae with a fury that she has no seen since before he killed Riddle, and that was aimed at him.

_**"What in hell do you think you are doing keeping that you are consorting with the Norse God of Lies and Mischief? Not to mention the Goddess of Death? Oh wait... How about Sleipnir? Or Jormungandr? Fenrir? Vali? Narfi? Explain it NOW!"**_ snarls Harry as Luna lays a hand on his arm, trying to calm him, but looking at Jae with confusion, anger and sadness in her eyes.

Jae's eyes go wide and stiffens before taking a deep breath and answering him calmly, _**"I met up with them on a beach when we went to visit you. As to consorting with them, all I have done is speak to a few of them.I know of two that will not speak with me, since they took an instant disliking to me at the first meeting. I did not realize that I had to tell you everything that went on in my life. None of them would do me any harm.." **_Jae doesn't get to finish before Harry starts his verbal attack again.

_**"You said these episodes were done, over with. You had your magic under control. And I find out from my nephew that the ocean all but swallowed up this house. Oh yes, you have it under control. And you believe that Loki would not harm you? He is the God of Lies dammit. Don't you dare lie to me or else I will take Michael far away from here and you will not be able to find him. I will NOT have him be in danger from you or these Gods"**_Harry states with cold fury,taking two steps forward and closing the gap in-between them.

Jae's eyes harden and turn almost black hearing him speak. She stands up straighter, her face showing no emotion as she clenches her fists at her side, she glares straight at Luna then to Harry and speaks in a soft deadly voice_**, **__**"If Loki or any of his children wished to harm me they would have done it already. They are lonely. They wish for company, someone to talk to. Someone that will not treat them like they are "freaks". You of all people should know how that feels. As for me loosing control that night, I had a horrible nightmare. The ocean was not about to swallow the house. You can ask Ravi. He would not lie to you. Do not threaten me with taking away my son. Have you forgotten the fact that I beat you bad enough that you needed 3 days to recover? And I didn't even break a sweat doing it. You have NO right to come into my home, threaten me and tell me what to do. You are not my father."**_

Luna speaks up softly her voice trying to be calm, but Jae hears the trembling and the partially hidden anger in it, _**"You should have told us about it. Stop and think of what could have happened if they grow tired of visiting you. Who is to say that they might not do something to you, or Michael because you know so much about them? What exactly was this nightmare that provoked such a strong outburst then?"**_

Jae shakes her head and Harry doesn't even let her respond to Luna before he speaks,_** "**__**You disappoint me. All I hear is excuses coming from your mouth. What? Are you sleeping with Loki? Is that why you are defending him so much? Or has he promised the next time he takes over the world that you will be his Queen? As for what gives me the right, I believe taking you in after your husband died,giving you a job and giving you a home to live in makes it my right to know what goes on in this house and your life."**_

Jae flinches and steps back as if she was slapped, hearing Harry's words as she feels the tears in her eyes. With each word she feels her world falling apart, her heart breaking and herself slowly dying. She runs a trembling hand slowly through her long brown hair and in a trembling,anger filled and hysterical voice to the both of them,

_**"I disappoint you? How utterly novel. First I disappoint my father for not marrying a 50-year-old male when I was 14. I disappointed you by only wanting to concentrate on my son at first and work at home. And now I disappoint you for not telling you things because I am unsure of if they would want it? I am favoured by Hel. She watches over MY family, which she considered you a part of. She had expressed a wish to meet you, but now I am sure she will not. I am also sure that her protection will be taken away from you also. As to what brought on the "episode" as you so call it Luna, it is simple. I dreamt of my husband, Neville, trying to kill me in the forest while he was under the Imperious curse. I dreamt of the poison tipped dagger slamming into my shoulder, then my rib cage and finally my knee. I dreamt of me pleading with him to fight it, to shake it off because I needed him. As for sheltering me, giving me a job and helping me get this house.. Well I thought that is what family is for. To help one another, to be there in a time of need. How many times did I watch Teddy while the two of went off to celebrate your wedding anniversary,knowing full well that it was also my own? How many times did I watch him so that you could go off to celebrate your birthday Harry,knowing full well that my husbands was the day before yours? I did all that because I loved you. Because I thought we were family. I hid my pain, my anger, my sadness so you could be happy and I could move on with my life. But no, it seems I am nothing more than a slave, chained to you because of what you have done for me. No more. Take your money,your job and shove it. As for this house. I bought it. You may have found it, given me the down payment for it but ask Luna, I repaid every Knut I borrowed. How dare you Luna stand there and look at me with anger and confusion in your eyes and on your face. You did NOTHING to rein in your husband. You stood there and let him attack me. I thought I was your best friend, the sister you never had you once said. How could you just keep your mouth shut while he was saying all those things? "**_

Harry and Luna stand stunned, both reeling from the shock of her words, neither realizing the extent of her nightmares. Harry flinches hearing her speak about family and goes to touch her arm, only to be rebuffed by an invisible shield. He opens up his mouth to speak, but Jae is not done yet with her vicious words. _**"Get out of my house. Get out and never return. I have no wish to be part of a family like this. If I wanted that I would have stayed with my biological family. I do not wish to see either of your faces again, nor do I wish to have sort of contact with you. Take your son and get out of my house NOW or I will have Ravi toss you on your asses!"  
**_

Jae turns and unlocks the door, opening it to go and get the boys. To their horror, both boys over heard everything that was said, her son looking at her with tears streaming down his face as he screams at her _**"Dad tried to kill you! You never told me that! You said he was a hero. He was a monster!"**_

Teddy runs to them and looks shaken as Michael runs up the stairs, Jae holding onto the door as if it was her life line. Luna takes a step forward and Jae turns. Luna and Harry look shaken at what Michael has said, but turn white seeing the dead look in her eyes.

Jae steps back and whispers in a dull voice, _**"I believe I told you to leave. If you are not gone in one minute, I will have Ravi forcible eject you from the house. I need to tend to my son, considering what he heard I had not planned on telling him for a few more years."**_

Ravi stands silently by her side,nodding his head to her as she slips out of the room to speak to her son. Harry looks on helplessly,wanting to take back every word, wanting to scream at her that he was sorry, that they didn't know but he turns and they floo out, not knowing when the next time they will see her again.

_**~~~~~End flashback~~~~**_

Jae wipes the tears from her cheek and jumps seeing Ravi with a cup of tea. She gives him a watery smile before drinking it. Her eyes snap shut as the dreamless sleep potion overtakes her. Ravi gently levitates her up the stairs and into her bedroom and where Tilly awaits. Ravi gets on the bed and places her head in his lap, stroking her hair and crooning a soft lullaby that he used to her when she was a child. Tilly stands guard over Jae as they hear the soft voice of Mistress of Death. He pops outside, seeing her and two others. She turns to him, smiling but taking one look at him it drops off her face.

_**"Mistress is not well, Mistress of Death. She is sleeping. Ravi is sorry, but he must ask you to leave."**_ Ravi states softly, his arms folded in front of his body, his eyes looking over the two men that have come with her.

Hela nods silently, worry clear in her face as she looks at the two men with her. She speaks softly, _**"Please let her know that I was here, as was Sleipnir and Fenrir. Tell her to call for us when she is better. Tell her we hope she is well soon."**_

Ravi watches them leave, wanting to ask them why they come to her but thinks better of it. He pops back into the house intent on taking care of his family, and making sure Michael swallows his pride soon for he won't allow him too much more time to be an arrogant child. Yes the young Master learned something he did not need to know, but he knows only part of the story. Ravi thinks maybe,just maybe he will tell Michael the full story to make him see nothing is black and white. Things happen and its a lesson that his young Master needs to learn.

_**And that is that...**_


	7. Ravi's tale

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers tho I would love an option to buy Loki and Dr. Banner. Don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters tho I would love the option to buy Luna,Teddy and Dobby. I'd like the option to rent out Harry if I could. I do own Jae,Ravi, Tilly,Michael and Kharon.**_

**AN: Thank-you to Purple and blue Wings, and ****The Burlesque Mistress for the reviews. I am glad the both of you are enjoying this humble story!**

_**In which Ravi gets answers, and provides some.**_

**Ravi is fed up. Its been five days since the happenings at the home and Michael still will not speak to his mother. Jae is a nervous wreak, not eating and not sleeping. The house was being bombarded with owl post until she made it stop by using an old rune ward that excludes anything or anyone to come into contact with the home. Ravi shook his head, watching his Mistress sleep, trying not to feel bad for dosing her drink with dreamless sleep. He pops outside to where Michael is, working on his school work. Ravi pops his fingers and the books go flying into the house. Michael looks up at Ravi, his face mutinous until seeing the look of pure anger on Ravi's face. Michael wisely keeps his mouth shut as Ravi uses a sticking charm to keep him where he is. Its time to take the young Master down a peg or two. Out of the corner of his eye, Ravi sees two figures stop their approach. Ravi summons them and sets them on the ground. Loki and Jormungandr let out a loud,but manly scream of protest as Ravi mutters the sticking charm on them not knowing if it will work, but figures it is worth a shot. He glares at them, then at Michael who is looking at the two Gods with pure hatred. Jormungandr flinches at the look Michael is giving him, while Loki seems confused. Ravi sits, and begins to his story.**

_**"Let me tell you a tale that starts long ago in a far away place. A child was born to squib parents. The parents coming from a long, almost extinct line of magic users. There had been no magic users in the family for 300 years. Oh yes, they could work with potions. They became world renowned for their potion making skills. So, when this child was born, much to the family's shock, she was magical. Her parents, and siblings knew what this meant for them. She could access the family vaults. She would goto school. She would bring a high price when married off! But, things did not go as planned. Yes the child went to school. She met and fell in love with a young Lord. The Lord loved her back but neither family would allow them to speak to each other. Finally, during Easter break she came home and found she had been sold to a 50-year-old in a betrothal contract. She ran, with the help of her house elf that she had freed. She ran to her best friend who was staying at school, begging him to help her. She had not touched the contract so it was not binding. He contacted the young Lord and his Guardian, pleading with the Guardian to allow them to marry. She refused and the young Lord told his Guardian that he would do it no matter what. He freed his house elf and she packed everything. His Guardian threatened to expel him from the family. The young Lord told her to go for it. They left and went to the safe house that was set up. They were reunited, for how long no one knew. The girl was considered the property of her family, and if she was found she would be returned to them, with dire consequences for the refusal of marrying the one they chose."**_

**Ravi stops as Tilly, the young Lords house elf brings food and drink. Ravi sips his drink, looking at the three who are listening. There is confusion on Loki and Jormungandr's face, but it is Michael's face he settles on. His young Master is sitting, trying to figure out what is going on, and whom Ravi is talking about. Tilly takes a seat beside Ravi and slips her hand in his, squeezing it gently with tears in her eyes, having heard him speaking. Ravi smiles gently at Tilly before placing a kiss on her cheek and straightens up, beginning his tale again.**

_**"The young girls best friend called upon his girlfriend and they hatched a plan, along with his girlfriends father. The girl was blood adopted into the girlfriends family, while the young Lord was adopted into her best friends family. Her best friend became the head of house at the age of 11 since his parents had died, but had not known it. If he had, things would have been different. But, that is another story all together. He gave permission to the young Lord to marry the girl, and the girl got permission from her adoptive father to marry the young Lord. Then father then took it one step further, to protect everyone he gave permission to his daughter and her boyfriend to get married. He knew it was the only way that his daughter would be protected at school from everyone. Yes, his daughter could handle herself against children, but she could not handle the adults of the school wishing them harm. You must know by now whom I am speaking of, young Master."**_

**Michael nods and whispers softly "My mum and dad... Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna..."**

**Ravi nods his head as he sees the look of understanding pass across the face of the two squeezes Tilly's hand, knowing this is hard for her to hear. To be honest, its hard enough for him to tell. He sips his drink and continues on with the story.**

**"**_**They were all 14 years old when they were married. It was rushed, done in secret. They returned to school the next year, hated and feared by the majority of the school. By the end of the school year, everyone knew that the Dark Lord was real and had risen the year before. Your parents stood by Harry and Luna. They helped Harry fight the war. They were made generals of an army of school children. They did not want it, but took up the mantel. They taught children as young as 11 how to defend themselves and their families from attacks. All along trying to be normal school kids, learning and playing pranks. As they grew stronger Voldermort grew stronger. They found all the pieces that he had made to make himself immortal and destroyed all but one. During the final battle, Harry,Luna,Neville and Jae got separated. Jae and two others were battling a few of Voldermorts Death Eaters. Her comrades, instead of killing them, they were just stunning them. She watched as her comrades in arms get killed, so she in turn killed the remaining Death Eaters."**_

**Ravi's breath hitches, as he comes to the hardest part of the story. He closes his eyes and wills himself to stay calm enough to tell the rest of the looks directly at Michael, his head shaking as he whispers **_**"No,No,No"**_** as if he knows what is coming up. He feels Tilly hug him tightly as he forces another sip down his sore and parched throat before his trembling voice continues. **

_**"Her husband came out of the forest. She ran to him, not realizing that he was not himself. She felt the blade slam into her shoulder, her eyes wide as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were glazed over, he was being controlled. Neville then took the blade out of her shoulder and slammed it into her ribcage. Jae dropped to the ground, begging him to fight the curse, reminding him that after this was all over they were supposed to have enough children to rival the Weasleys. His eyes flickered, but the knife came out of her ribcage and he came after her again. She blew the ground to pieces in front of him, pleading with him to snap out of it because she did not want to kill him. He got up and launched himself at her, the knife going straight into her knee. She then slammed a tree branch into his skull. Neville woke with the curse lifted. He saw her and tried to stabilize her. A phoenix came by and cried on her wounds, counteracting the poison, but not able to heal her other wounds. He picked her up and took her to the castle and sought out Voldermort. Neville killed 4 other Death Eaters before succumbing to the wounds that he had acquired."**_

**Ravi turns and faces Michael, growling softly and looking at his young Master with scorn and contempt as he all but snarls out to him.**

_**"Your father is a hero. He was NOT in his right mind when he attacked your mother. Your mother knew this, which why she tried to talk him out of it. They were at war. Many people did things they did not want to. There were other people made to kill their families while being under the control of others, then the control taken off and shown what they had done. Your father killed people, helped defeat the Dark Lord and kept your Uncle sane when times got tough. He is not a monster. He was used, just like a-lot of the people at that time. Hell even the Minister of Magic was under mind control."**_

**Ravi then turns and looks at the Gods, before speaking his mind at them.**

_**"What is it you wish with my Mistress? She has lost the only family that she had because my young Master could not keep his mouth shut about you. Harry even threatened to take away Michael from her. Are you going to kill my Mistress once the fascination of her wears off? Harry seems to think so. He also seems to think that my Mistress is sleeping with you, Loki,since she defended you and your children coming to visit her. My Mistress life is in shambles. She cannot sleep, she cannot eat. She is now afraid of sleeping, fearing the curse that was put on her will kill her son if she cannot control her magic. Give me one good reason as to why you are here, Gods. My Mistress and my young Master are our life. We will die defending them,if it come to that. I will NOT allow anyone to harm my Mistress again."**_

**Ravi stops, breathing heavily as his words hit home with all three. Michael is sobbing uncontrollably as Jormungandr is shaken hearing how Jae lost her family, and almost Michael all because of them. Loki is in shock hearing what has gone on. He,nor the rest stopped to think what others would think of them visiting Jae. Granted that he himself had only visited the one time but still... He would not harm her, or her son. **

_**"I would not harm Jae or Michael. My children wouldn't either. They look upon her as a younger sibling and they are the ones that convinced me that Jae wouldn't harm them. They convinced me that she would not try to harm me if I sought her out to speak to her. We had no clue that this would happen, and for that, we are sorry."**_

**Ravi looks at the God of Lies, then to Jormungandr. He sees in both faces that what the God said is the truth. Ravi nods his head slightly to them before speaking.**

_**"Ravi thanks you for being honest with him. Right now, we have to go in and have supper. I suggest you do not return for a few days since I will be in trouble when my Mistress awakens. I drugged her so she could sleep without having dreams so I know she will have a few choice words to say to me."**_

**Ravi cancels his spells and they get up. As Michael heads to the house, Ravi follows him. Loki starts to leave, then turns back asking a few questions.**

_**"Are they safe here? Who put the curse on her? And why is it you are talking normal when before you didn't?"**_

**Ravi turns at the sound of Loki's voice and tilts his head slightly as he listens to the Gods questions. He watches Jormungandr listen in, and Ravi decides to answer two of the three questions, knowing that Loki may not like the fact that he was not getting all his answers.**

_**"My Mistress has made it so no non-magical or magical beings can come here. Of course, you are the exception since one cannot put wards up to keep out Gods,or Demigods. As if they are safe, I am hoping so. Tilly and I will defend them, and my Mistress is no slouch in the magic department. She may act, at times as if she is just an innocent school girl but under that is what has been called the "Dark Sorceress." She knows many lethal spells and does not hesitate to use them. As to why I am talking normal, my Mistress has always said that to confuse those that are your enemies is to hide something in plain sight. In a way, I used my pattern of speech to make you, and your children think I was not worth taking a second look at. I apologize for that now, but I thought it would be best if something went wrong, and I could do something that none of you expected."**_

**As Loki hears his words, a thunderous look crosses his face, untill he realizes what the elf is saying is true. Jae nor Ravi knew for sure if Loki or the rest would perhaps turn on them. In a way, it was rather sneaky. A small smirk forms on his face and he nods to Ravi before asking the one question Ravi had not answered.**

_**"Who did this to her? And why?"**_

_**"I cannot answer that, Lord Loki. Those answers must come from my Mistress, for she is the only one that knows. I do have a few speculations, but I honestly would not say in case I am wrong. And I get the feeling any person I say will wind up dead.." **_**Ravi answers softly, grinning evilly.**

**Loki laughs and nods his head in agreement with Ravi before leaving, letting Ravi get to his duties.**

_**And so ends another chapter...**_


End file.
